Family
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Set a few years in the future. Peter and Olivia are married and expecting, wait for it, wait for it, triplets! twins are too cliché . P/O, T for safety.
1. I Think

Walter was right, Olivia and Peter were meant for each other. About two years after they had a surprise visit from one Elizabeth Bishop, who had with her Olivia Dunham, Peter proposed.

On their wedding day, Walter wore the purple tux, much to Elizabeth's (who decided to stay with Walter who had taken Peter) distaste ("I know you wore it on our wedding day, but that was in the seventies!"). Ella was the flower girl and Rachael and Astrid were bridesmaids. Everyone had a great time.

Peter and Olivia had both decided that even though they both loved kids, their jobs would put any kids they had in danger. However, a year on from their marriage, they were in for the surprise of their lives.

Peter Bishop awoke to the sound of his wife retching in the bathroom. He looked at the clock. 5:00 AM, an hour and half earlier than Olivia normally got up on a work day.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to find Olivia hanging over the toilet basin (which was by now full of vomit), blonde hair sticking to her pale face due to the cold sweat she was in. Peter sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, trying to provide some comfort for Olivia as the contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet.

"You okay?" asked Peter once the dry retching had stopped. Olivia gave him a look hat said 'are you seriously that dense' before shaking her head.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said in a small and shaky voice, "It would make sense. I mean, vomiting, my period's late…"

"Well, you can call in sick today and I'll bring you to the doctor's."

"And what will we tell your parents?" Walter and Elizabeth lived in the same house as Peter and Olivia. "Remember how worried they got _last _time I had to call in sick?" Peter grimaced at the memory of his mother making gallons of chicken soup while Walter tried to find a cure for the common cold.

"We'll just tell them you have a doctor's appointment."

"Okay, I'll call Broyles and tell him I wont be able to come in today. You make the appointment."

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. There will be more shortly, but I want to watch Heroes right now.**

**Make my day, review!**


	2. Triplets

The waiting room was small and crowded and stuffy. It probably hadn't been redecorated since about 1970 either (A/N: I got this idea from a local supermarket that has very 70's décor). The peach coloured walls had a brown stripe going around the room and the linoleum floor was the same peach colour as the wall with brown spots. The amount of peach was enough to make you vomit. Olivia did.

"Olivia Bishop!" shouted the nurse at the desk. Peter lead the tired and slightly grouchy Olivia towards Doctor Brown's office. After a few different tests were done, the Doctor turned to them and said:

"Well, you were right. You're pregnant, about two months along I'd say. Go to the hospital next week for an ultrasound." He handed Olivia a slip of blue paper with an indiscernible scribble on it before bidding them farewell.

…..

"So," said Olivia as she sat in Starbucks with Peter, "how are we going to break the news?"

"Well, we could always tell them when we get home, I mean, where's the point in waiting?"

"I suppose, but I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, not about telling your parents, about telling Rachael. Remember what happened when we told her we were together?"

"How could I possibly forget? She went completely insane!"

"I know, but she's better now."

"Exactly, if anything she'll be happy for us. I still think she wanted us to say we might have kids when Ella asked." Olivia giggled. Ella as a nine year old was still just as innocent and slightly nosy as Ella as a six year old.

…..

That night, Rachael and Ella were over for dinner. It was the perfect time to tell everyone about the new addition to the Bishop family. Elizabeth had made spaghetti Napolitano (which is basically spaghetti Bolognese without the meat. It's lovely and I recommend it to all of you).

Just as everyone was finishing off their dinner, Peter spoke up.

"Myself and Olivia have an announcement to make," he said, speaking loudly in an attempt to be heard over Ella's piano practise (she'd already finished and was told she could play if she wanted to). Everyone went quiet.

"I'm pregnant," said Olivia, unable to prevent the grin coming to her face. After a minute was spent letting the information sink in, everyone was wishing the couple congratulations. Olivia hadn't expected the news to go down so well, and now that she thought about it, she realised she was silly to think that.

"So," started Rachael, the joy in her voice undeniable, "how far along are you?"

"About two months," said Olivia, "but that's just what the GP said, I haven't been for a scan yet."

"Well get one scheduled, it's important!"

"There's going to be one next week."

…..

The next few days flew by. Olivia was back at work, but after Peter explained the situation to Broyles (who also wished them congratulations), she was forced to stick to office work.

The hospital called and said their appointment was for Thursday morning, around eleven. Walter and Elizabeth were determined to come with them. Peter was, thankfully, able to persuade them to stay in the waiting room and wait for them.

When Thursday morning finally came, Olivia and Peter were both ready to go by nine. Elizabeth was ready to go by half-nine, but Walter almost made them late; he wanted to drive them there ("I don't know why you doubt me Peter, I can drive perfectly well!").

The Bishop family finally arrived at Boston General Hospital at five to eleven. They had just sat down when the nurse called out "Olivia Bishop!"

Peter and Olivia walked into the office and were greeted by a young woman by the name of Doctor Boleyn.

Olivia was instructed to lie down on the bed and roll up her t-shirt. A few minutes later, they had a picture. Mr. and Mrs. Bishop, it looks like your expecting triplets!" Peter fainted.

…..

**I hope everyone enjoyed that one as well. I mightn't be able to update for a while since I'm in the middle of exams right now. Thankfully they begin to spread out after Wednesday and I only have two next week. Wish me luck! For the moment, sianara,**

**All Cats Are Grey, xoxox. **


	3. IMPORTANT!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
